tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Jack and Spooks (Smackdown)
Jack and Spooks are the main protagonists and heroes of Jack the Reaper and they both appear together as a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. Biography A REAPER AND HIS GHOST A 750-year old scarecrow, Jack Lantern is enrolled as a reaper-in-training. With his ghostly best friend Spooks by his side, the pumpkin-headed protector is charged with defending the city of New York from the lowlifes of the Underworld. His trademark Crossbone and Spirit Sash, along with his scythe, give him all the power he needs to defeat all of his opponents, supernatural or not. THE LEGACY OF JACK AND SPOOKS: *''Jack the Reaper'' Gameplay Jack and Spooks are the only characters that function as one. However, as usual, Jack Lantern does most of the work. They are actually very different in terms of playstyle than they are in their home game. While Jack is quick and agile in his home title, he is now slow and "oafish" here. The change in movement speed and agility may seem drastic, but it contributes to his clumsy personality. Jack's fastest attacks are his Red Button attacks, which control his scythe. One of his biggest flaws is, due to his clumsy and bumbling nature, most of Jack's attacks have a rather long recovery time if they miss. If you miss an attack, be prepared to run like there's no tomorrow. Because of his gangly limbs, his melee attacks have a deceptively long range. Red Button (Basic) *Scythe Slash ®: Jack slashes forward with his reaper scythe. He can do this three time for a three-hit combo, and the third hit forces opponents into a lift state. *Scythe-A-Rang (<---> + R): Jack throws his scythe forward, only for it to return like a boomerang. Once he throws the scythe, he is immobile until it returns. However, it doesn't take too long to return, as the scythe doesn't travel very far. As expected, the scythe can also damage opponents on its return trip. *Scythe Wheel (Up + R): Jack spins the scythe vertically above his head, hitting any opponent directly above or in front of Jack. This attack is good for combos and as an anti-air move. This attack will actually lift the opponent higher into the air, allowing it to be comboed into Overhead Spirit Slam. *Scythe Sash Spin (Down + R): Jack attaches his scythe to his Spirit Sash and spins around. This is a good crowd-control attack due to its very large range and good damage output. However, it is has a lengthy start-up and if Jack fails to hit anyone, he becomes dazed for a moment. Yellow Button (Strong) *Crossbone (Y): Jack fires his Crossbone forward. The bones only cause opponents to flinch, allowing it to easily set-up combos. *Spirit Sash (<---> + Y): Jack tosses the Spirit Sash forward, reeling in whoever it hits. Similar to Klio's Dark Zone Whip, the Spirit Sash holds opponents in place for one second, making it a good combo starter. *Overhead Spirit Slam (Up + Y): Jack tosses the Spirit Sash straight up at a 90 degree angle. Upon wrangling a victim, Jack slams them down in front of him. *Hat Counter (Down + Y): Jack holds his hat in front of him for 3 seconds, absorbing all projectiles and converting them into Toshiko Essence for his meter. Green (Unique) *Ghastly Breath (G): Jack removes his head and releases a cloud of green ectoplasm from his mouth. Anyone who gets caught in this cloud temporarily becomes poisoned. *Linebacker Charge (<---> + G): Jack takes off his head, puts it under his arm, puts out his hand, and performs his trademark, football-inspired charge attack. Due to Jack's slow speed, this is also an excellent mobility option for closing the distance. Jack charges forward and will plow through anyone in his way. Holding the Green Button will make Jack charge farther. This recovery on this move is lengthy, so be warned. *Head FORE!!! (Up + G): Jack sets his head on the ground and uses his scythe to hit it into the air like a golfball. Upon hitting an opponent, the head will latch onto an opponent, dealing continuous damage for 5 seconds. During this time, Jack's body can be controlled seperately, allowing Jack to do multiple things at once. *Head Curling (Down + G): Jack sets his head on the ground and uses his scythe to hit it across the floor like a curling stone. The sliding head will plow through all opponents, forcing them into a lift reaction. During this time, Jack's body can be controlled seperately, allowing Jack to do multiple things at once. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Paranormal Punch (Right Stick Side): Jack steps aside as Spooks punches the opponent away. *Touchdown! (Right Stick Up): Jack throws the opponent up before Spooks slams them to the ground. *So Long, Bud! (Right Stick Down): Jack stands on the opponent before stomping on their face. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': The Bell Tolls---Jack slashes rapidly with his scythe before claiming his opponent's soul and sucking it into his hat. *'Level 2': Getting A-Head---Jack unleashes his head while his body vanishes from the stage. As a head, Jack can bounce around and bite opponents to kill them. *'Level 3': Rune of Doom---Jack gains the power of the Rune of Doom, completely changing his moveset. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Spirit Sash + Scythe Slash x3 *Head Curling + Scythe Wheel + Overhead Spirit Slam *Scythe Wheel + Head FORE!!! + Overhead Spirit Slam *Scythe Slash x3 + Scythe Wheel Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Fashionably Dead:' Puts his scythe on his shoulder and tips his hat. *'Fowl Play:' Both do the Chicken Dance. *'Ghost Friends:' Both fist bump as they shout "Fist Bump!" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Ask not for whom the bell tolls!" (Jack) **"Prepare to be reaped!" (Jack) **"Reaping stuff is so much fun, doo dah, doo dah!" (Jack) *'Pre-Match:' **"Look at those dorks!" (Spooks) **"Here's looking at you, kid!" (Jack) *'Item Pick-Up:' **"You could say I'm REAPING my reward." (Jack) **"I got this under control!" (Jack) **"Look at this gear!" (Spooks) **"Cool stuff!" (Spooks) **"What a bunch of nice crap!" (Jack) **"Fuuuuuunnnnn." (Spooks) **"Property....of.....Napoleon?" (Jack) **"Let's use this to beat the soul of out somebody." (Jack) *'Successful KO:' **"I haven't had this much fun since the Civil War!" (Jack) **"I've got the skills to score the kills!" (Jack) **"You know, I'd die of happiness....if I could actually die." (Spooks) **"You guys kind of suck." (Jack) **"Does this look like my 'Kidding' face?" (Jack) **"Time for the playoffs!" (Spooks) **"You're on the highway to hell!" (Jack) **"That's why they call me a reaper!" (Jack) *'Respawn:' **"I'll never become a reaper now." (Jack) **"This....doesn't look not bad." (Spooks) **"The stupidest hats make the best portals to the Underworld." (Jack) **"It tolls for thee!" (Jack) **"The one who reaps....doesn't get reaped." (Jack) **"Fumble!" (Spooks) **"Anyone up for a quick game?" (Spooks) **"I like these odds!" (Jack) *'Taunt:' **"Fist Bump!" (Both) *'Using Rune of Samhain:' **"Man, let's work something out." (Jack) Intros and Outros Introduction *'Getting Ahead:' Jack bows, causing his head to fall off while Spooks tries to retrieve. *'Blunderworld:' Jack and Spooks leap out of Jack's hat, which is sitting on the stage. *'Friendly Fiends:' Jack and Spooks high-five. *'Scary Crow:' Jack wakes up from his scarecrow pile, poses for battle, and says "Here's looking at you, kid". Winning Screen *'Big Deal:' Jack and Spooks do their winning dance from Jack the Reaper. *'Scythe Wrangler:' Jack holds his scythe into the air. *'Reapers in Black:' Jack and Spooks perform their pose from the boxart of Jack the Reaper. *'Time to Reap:' Jack sucks a cloud of orange ectoplasm into his hat. Losing Screen *If using Big Deal: Jack stands by Spooks's gravestone. *If using Scythe Wrangler: Jack and Spooks get sucked into a crack in the ground. *If using Reapers in Black: Jack runs past trying to retrieve his head while accidentally kicking it away. *If using Time to Reap: Jack and Spooks face-palm, causing Jack's head to fall off. Result Screen *'Win:' Jack and Spooks pose back-to-back with their arms crossed. *'Lose:' Jack looks sad as Spooks cowers underneath Jack's hat. Theme Music Reapers Costumes Reaper-In-Training The default appearance of Jack. *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Jack the Reaper. *Black shirt and white pants. *Red shirt and yellow pants. *Green shirt and brown pants. Pharaoh Jack Jack takes on the outfit that the Egyptian Mannequins wear. *His default appearance. *Silver helmet and yellow bandages. *White helmet and black bandages. *Light blue helmet and green bandages. Reaper Robes Jack wears his Reaper Robes. *His default appearance. *White robes. *Red robes. *Green robes. Trivia *Jack and Spooks are the only characters in the game who fight as a duo. *Jack's Pharaoh Jack costume is based on the Egyptian Mannequins from the original Jack the Reaper. *The fourth color swap for Jack's default costume is similar to the color scheme of Shaggy Rogers, a fictional character from the paranormal-themed Scooby Doo. *In the opening cinematic, both Spooks and Jack's Spirit Sash are highlighted green. *Jack's line "Here's looking at you, kid" is a quote from the famous 1942 film, Casablanca. *Jack is capable of swimming in stages with water despite not being able to in his home game. *Despite Jack and Spooks being the full character name, only Jack is written on the character select screen. *Jack is the oldest Toshiko character. *Jack makes an appearance as a DLC skin in Nightfall. Category:Jack the Reaper Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters